90 DAYS
by BabyBaek04
Summary: 'Pesawat jet pribadi SMent yang dikabarkan lenyap 90 hari yang lalu telah ditemukan diperairan Cina. Dapat dipastikan hanya ada satu korban yang selamat. Baekhyun dilarikan kerumah sakit sesaat setelah ditemukan, dokter mengatakan Baekhyun serta bayi yang dikandungnya dalam kondisi stabil.'INSPIRED : DRAMA 'MISSING 9'/ChanBaek,HunBaek slight HunHan.
1. Chapter 1

90 DAYS

Pair : Chanbaek, Hunbaek,slight Hunhan  
Genre : Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Rated : T+

'Pesawat jet pribadi SMent yang dikabarkan lenyap 90 hari yang lalu telah ditamukan diperairan Cina. Dapat dipastikan hanya ada satu korban yang selamat. Baekhyun dilarikan kerumah sakit sesaat setelah ditemukan, dokter mengatakan Baekhyun serta bayi yang dikandungnya dalam kondisi stabil.'

INSPIRATED : DRAMA 'MISSING 9'

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ssi bagaimana anda bisa selamat?"

"bagaimana cara pasawat itu bisa jatuh?"

"Baekhyun-ssi apa kau bersama dengan Sehun-ssi calon adik iparmu? Apa dia selamat?

"Baekhyun-ssi apa mereka semua selamat?"

Kilatan blist kamera menerpa permukaan wajah pria mungil dengan rambut jelaga berantakan. Dia memeluk perutnya yang rata sebuah cincin platina melingkar di jari manisnya ikut bersinar seiring dengan terpaan kilatan kamera. Dia memandang bingung kerumunan orang yang terhalang garis pengaman yang berwarna biru tengah meneriakkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak dia mengerti ada pula kumpulan remaja yang menagis dan berteriak tidak jelas.

Pria berjas putih yang menemuinya beberapa saat yang lalu mengatakan didalam perutnya telah terbentuk kehidupan baru yang masih berumur 2 minggu pria itu juga mengatakan bahwa ingatanya hilang untuk sementara.

Baekhyun hanya menangkap beberapa kata yang diucapkan oleh Pria berjas putih tersebut. Dia tengah hamil 2 minggu dan dia mengalami hilang ingatan sementara. Dia mengalus Perut ratanya, lalu siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya karena sungguh dia tidak ingat apa-apa sekarang.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat dihadapnnya telah berdiri seorang pria berwajah cantik dengan mata rusanya yang bersinar, Pria itu memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya seolah yang ada dihadapannya hanya sebuah ilusi.

"Baekhyunie,," panggil Pria itu dengan lirih.

Baekhyun mengambil langkah pertama dengan berat dan langakah kedua dia membawa kakinya berlari untuk memeluk Pria rusa di hadapannya.

"Lu-han Hyun." Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara serak dia sudah menagis terseduh-seduh bahkan beberapa kali ia tersedak air matanya sendiri, wajahnya telah memerah sempurna.

"Luhan Hyung, Luhan Hyung, Luhan Hyung," Dia terus mengulang panggilan tersebut walaupan hal itu membuat tenggorokannya menjadi sangat sakit.

"Ne Baekhyunie, tenanglah Hyung disini." Jawab Luhan.

Luhan dapat merasakan tubuh mungil adiknya bergetar hebat jadi dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengeluarkan berbagai kaliamat penenang. Dia mengusap punggung adik kecilnya yang perlahan-lahan Baekhyun juga sudah tidak menangis lagi hanya beberapa kali sesegukan efek dari menangis.

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengusap pipi tirus adiknya yang dipenuhi oleh air mata dia juga merapikan beberapa surai poni yang menutupi mata adiknya.

Baekhyun mengangkat pendangannya dan mengarah tepat kearah mata rusa kakaknya. Kemudian sebuah kejadian ada di depan matanya dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena kejadian itu berganti tiap detiknya seperti sebuah filem yang diputar 2 kali lebih cepat.

'kita tidak bisa melakukan ini, bagaimana dengan Luhan Hyung?'

'Berhenti membicarakannya Baek, aku sudak muak sepanjang hari mendengar namanya.'

'karena dia calon 'istri'mu artis Oh.'

'tapi kau kekasihku Princess Byun'

Suara-suara itu mendegung di telinga Baekhyun sebelum rasa sakit yang dengan cepat merambati kepalanya, hal terakhir yang dapat dia dengar hanya panggilan kakaknya sebelum semuannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

2 HARI SEBELUM KEBERANGKATAN

Di dalam ruang sempit yang dipenuhi oleh puLuhan kostum yang digantung berjejeran, terliahat dua orang pria berbeda tinggi badan tengah berhimpitan di sudut tembok suara desahan dan kecapan terdengar di penjuru ruangan sempit itu.

"Aghh,, Sehun hentikan, aku harus segera membawa baju untuk Luh- arghh." Ucapan pria yang lebih kecil terpotong kala Pria yang lebih tinggi menggigit ujung bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek, si menyebalkan itu membawamu ke Cina selama seminggu dan membuatku terjebak berdua dengannya." Ucap pria Jakung dengan cara bicara yang agak cadel.

"Aku hanya melihat persiapan konser Luhan Hyung, Sehun. Lagipula bukankah menyenangkan dapat berkencan berudua dengan calon istrimu hemmm." Ucap Baekhyun. Dia mengelus rambut Sehun yang agak lengket karena minyak rambut.

"Berhenti menyebutnya calon istriku Baek, satu-satunya orang yang ingin kujadikan istri adalah kau, dan tak ada yang bisa membuatku bahagia selain bersamamu." Balas Sehun. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengelus kepala itu dengan lembut.

"kita ini orang jahat Sehun, aku merasa tak pantas menjadi adik dari orang sebaik Luhan Hyung." Ujar Baekhyun

"Sayang, kau pikir aku juga tak merasa bersalah padanya? Aku sangat tersiksa saat dia mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' dan aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa." Balas Sehun. Dia menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"tapi sejahat apapun kita jangan pernah meninggalkanku, sebaik apapun dia jangan pernah berpaling dariku, karena kau satu-satunya alasanku tetap berada disampingnya." Bisik Sehun ditelinga kanan Baekhyun dan tak menunggu lama Sehun dapat merasakan anggukan dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan cepat di sepanjang lorong, dia sudah sangat terlambat akibat penyakit manja Sehun yang tiba-tiba kambuh. Hyungnya akan tampil beberapa menit lagi dan dia masih belum membawa kostum untuk Hyungnya itu, dia benar-benar manager yang tidak becus setidaknya itu yang terus terngiang dalam pikirannya.

Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, sampai pria manis itu melihat sosok jakung bermata bulat tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan perlahan mengambil langkah mundur.

Namun sosok tinggi itu lebih cepat dari langkah mundurnya, Pria bermata bulat itu telah menyudutkannya di tembok dan mengurungnya dalam kurungan yang dibuat oleh kedua lengan panjang pria itu.

"Sudah puas bercinta dengan calon adik iparmu, Babe?" Ucap Pria itu pelan dan terdengar agak mengerikan di lorong yang sepi ini.

"Chann, kumohon jangan lagi, aku sedang buru-buru." Rengek Baekhyun.

"oh ayolah kau tak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi kan? Lagi pula 'Calon istri' kekasihmu itu baru akan tampil 15 lagi aku hanya meminta 5 menit waktumu." Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga pria mungil tersebut.

"Hanya ciuman singkat Babe." Bisik Chanyeol kemudian menjilat telinga Baekhyun.

"Ughh, si Cadel itu sampai melukai bibirmu seperti ini, apa dia lebih kasar dariku ho?" Chanyeol mengusap luka di sudut bibir Baekhyun bekas gigitan Sehun tadi.

"Baek kau harus mengingat satu hal, tubuhmu adalah milikku dan kau tak bisa lepas dariku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pinggang ramping Baekhyun naik turun.

"Hmm, tentu Chanie aku selalu mengingatnya tanpa kau ingatkan aku juga tau jika aku tak bisa lepas dirimu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Dia menjatuhkan baju yang sedari tadi dia bawa dan menarik leher Chanyeol kemudian memberikannya sebuah ciuman panas. Chanyeol mebiarkan Baekhyun untuk bekerja sebelum ia menyeringai dan mengambil alih pekerjaan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kedua mata sipit itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampilkan manik hitam yang beberapa saat lalu tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Pria mungil bersurai jelaga tersebut memegangi kepalanya yang masih pening.

"Baekhyunie, kau sudah sadar?" suara merdu itu mencuri atensi Baekhyun.

"Hyung, aku dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia masih belum mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya.

"Kau sedang berada di kamarmu Baek." Jawab Luhan, kemudian pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Luhan mengelus kepala adiknnya dengan lembut.

"Aku oke Hyung." Jawab Baekhyun cepat, hingga ia mengingat sesuatu dia dengan cepat mengelus perutnya dengan Khawatir.

"Tenang Baek, 'dia' baik-baik saja kalian telah diperiksa oleh dokter tadi. Kau tau kata dokter dia adalah anak yang kuat." Luhan meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Baekhyun.

"jangan memikirkan banyak hal Baek kau baru saja kembali, jangan buat aku khawatir lagi, kau tau rasanya aku hampir mati memikirkanmu selama berhari-hari." Luhan sudah tidak dapat menyimpan isi hatinya lagi, dia menagis di depan adiknya.

"Hyung jangan mengis." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian menarik kakaknya kedalam pelukannya.

Di balik punggung kakaknya Baekhyun mentap lekat Bingkai foto yang melekat di dinding kamarnya. Di dalam gambar itu terdapat tiga orang Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan, Sehun berada di tengah tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Luhan dan tangan kanannya merangkul bahu Baekhyun mereka bertiga terlihat bagia dalam foto tersebut.

'Sehun, apa kau ayah dari bayi yang kukandung? Sungguh aku tak mengingat apapun Sehun.' Bati Baekhyun

Kemudian Pria manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jaket yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya. Dari ukuranya yang sangat besar dapat dipastikan bahwa jaket itu bukan milik Baekhyun di bagian tengah jaket itu terdapat bordiran huruf C yang cukup besar yang dapat menunjukkan identitas pemiliknya.

'atau itu adalah kau Chanyeol? Kau selalu mengoceh mengenai memiliki bayi darikukan?'

Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk menebak dan mengira-ngira, terlalu banyak spekulasi yang melintas di otaknya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama 90 hari dia menghilang? Kenap dia bisa selamat ? denagan siapa dia menghilang? Siapa ayah dari bayi yang dia kandung? Dan mengapa dia dapat melupakan 90 hari itu?.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

90 DAYS chap 2

Pair : Chanbaek, Hunbaek,slight Hunhan,ChenXiu  
Genre : Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
Rated : T+

Warning : terdapat banyak typo bertebaran, dan alur tak masuk akal.

Hari ini tepat dua minggu sejak kepulangan Baekhyun, dan dia sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke dunia luar. Baekhyun hanya tak ingin membuat Hyungnya semakin risau dia tau bahwa di depan pagar rumah mereka puluhan wartawan menunggunya untuk mengelurkan informasi mengenai pesawat yang dia tumpangi.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun sering pingsan saat ingatannya mulai bermunculan dan itu membuat Luhan khawatir setengah mati, namun sekarang Baekhyun tidak mengalami hal itu lagi hanya saja rasa nyeri dikepala yang tak bisa dia hilangkan.

Baekhyun berada di dapur saat dia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, pria manis tersebut cukup kaget mengingat penjagaan ketat yang telah Hyungnya gunakan di rumah mereka jadi seseorang tidak bisa dengan mudah masuk bahkan untuk memencet bel rumah.

"Suho-si bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tak mau melakukannya." Baekhyun mendengar suara kakaknya dari ruang tamu.

Pria mungil itu berjalan menuju belakang tembok mengintip siapa tamu tersebut. Kemudian netranya melihat seorang pria berpakaian lengkap dengan jas hitam yang sangat rapi.

"Luhan, kau tak bisa terus menyembunyikannya mereka butuh kepastian dan yang bisa memberikannya adalah adimu." Ucap Suho.

"lalu menurutmu apa yang kau lakukan padaku? kau tak pernah memberiku kepastian, aku kadang merasa sangat lega saat mendengar berita jika pesawat sialan itu tidak pernah menghilang tapi terkadang aku hampir gila saat mendengar jika pesawat itu menghilang dan tak ada yang selamat." Baekhyun melihat kedua bahu hyungnya yang bergetar, dia yakin bahwa hyungnya tengah menagis.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, pihak agensi terus menekanku dari atas dan para penggemar menekanku dari bawah aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kumohon hanya adikmu yang bisa meredam segala rumor yang beredar." Ujar Suho, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengelus pundak Luhan.

"tapi adikku tidak bisa mengingat apapun selama 90 hari dia menghilang." Ucap Luhan dengan suara serak.

"tenang saja aku mengenal seorang Psikiater yang bisa mengobati Baekhyun, lagipula dia juga perlu tau siapa ayah dari bayi yang dia kandungkan?"

"Baiklah, aku akan meberi taukan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Tapi kurasa ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Baekhyun adalah Sehun." Ujar Luhan kemudian tersenyum lirih.

"Ah, terimakasih Luhan, dan berhentilah berfikiran dan Sehun tidak mungkin berlaku sejahat itu." Ucap Suho dia mengelus rambut luhan sayang.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dibelakang tembok, dia tersenyum miris. Selama ini dia menutup mata akan kesalahannya dan terus bersenang senang dengan fatamorgananya tanpa memikirkan siapa yang dia lukai selama ini.

'Kau salah Suho hyung, aku dan Sehun adalah orang jahat, orang yang sangat jahat yang telah melukai hati seorang malaikat.

.

.

.

" Jadi, Baekhyun-si maksud anda pesawat tersebut jatuh dipulau terpencil?"

"hmm"

"lalu apa anda kenal dengan penumpang lain? Apa anda mengenal Kim Min Seok? Kim Jong Dae?"

"Kim-Min-Seok? Kim Jong Dae?" Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya yang telah dibanjiri keringat, dan lagi sebuah percakapan berdengung di telinganya.

 _'perkenalkan namaku Kim Jong Dae kau bisa memanggilku Chen dan dia adalah Kim Min Seok .'_

 _'Ya!tidak boleh, yang bisa memanggilmu Chen hanya aku.'_

 _'Xiu, namaku terlalu panjang untuk disebut.'_

 _'apa susahnya memanggilmu Jongdae atau apapun yang mereka mau asal bukan chen.'_

 _'hentikan, jongdae-si aku akan memanggilnya begitu. Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun ah senang bekenalan denganmu juga Xiu-si.'_

 _'Jangan memanggilku Xiu, yang boleh memanggilku begitu hanya chen.'_

 _'ok, senang bekenalan denganmu Minseok-si.'_

"Hmm, kurasa aku juga bersama mereka tapi aku tak mengingat apa-apa."

"Aku mengerti Baekhyun-si kau tak perlu memaksakan diri, lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Tae Hyun?"

"Tae Hyun?" pekik Baekhyun. Dia begitu terkejut mendengar nama junior kesayangannya itu.

"ya, Kim Tae Hyun dia juga ikut dalam pesawat tersebut." Jelas Psikiater.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya terkejut. Dia meremas rambutnya frustasi. Dia harus mengingat hal yang terjadi 90 hari yang lalu, bisa saja junior yang telah ia anggap sebagai seorang adik-anak lebih tepatnya- masih hidup dan menunggu untuk di selamatkan.

"Arghhh,,," Jerit Baekhyun Frustasi.

Sekeras apapun dia berusaha dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, tapi jika boleh jujur Baekhyun mulai memiliki kembali potongan-potongan ingatannya secara random, tapi dia belum berani berspekulasi sembarangan kerena diluar sana ribuan orang menunggu keterangan darinya dan dia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang lebih jahat dengan membohongi banyak orang.

"Baekhyun-si, kau tak apa-apa." Tanya Psikiater tersebut dengan mengguncang kedua pundak pasiennya guna membawa kembali atensi pada pemiliknya.

Namun Baekhyun tetap bergeming dia ,masih meremas rambutnya frustasi, dia sangat menghawatirkan juniornya itu dan sekarang Baekhyun mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hyungnya selama ini.

"Bisakah kita menghentikan pemeriksaan hari ini seongsang-nim." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya tanpa persetujuan Psikiater dan berjalan keluar.

Dia melangkah perlahan mengelus cincin platiana yang melingkar di jari manisnya kemudian beralih mengelus permukaan perutnya. Kepalanya terlalu berat untuk dimintai keterangan dan dia terlalu takut untuk mengetahui hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Perlahan-lahan Baekhyun menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Mobil yang Baekhyun tumpangi berjalan pelan membelah trotoar jalan, Pria mungil itu memakukan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil, hingga mobil yang ia tumpangi melewati toko buah. Tiba-tiba kelenjar ludahnya memproduksi saliva lebih banyak dan dengan terpaksa Pria manis itu menelannya dengan rasa ingin.

" Pak, bisakah anda memutar balik? Aku sangat ingin membeli buah di toko yang kita lewati tadi." Tanya Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Ah,tentu tuan." Jawab Sopir tersebut. Dengan cepat supir tersebut membanting kemudinya dan memutar balik ke toko yang diinginkan tuannya.

Saat melihat siluet toko Baekhyun memanjangkan lehernya dengan antusias. Ketika mobil itu berhenti Baekhyun dengan cepat melompat dari dalam mobil dan berlari menuju pintu masuk toko.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun sangat mengingikan buah berwarna orange itu, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memiliki niatan untuk mengkonsumsi buah pepaya tapi entah kenapa dia sangat menginginkannya sekarang bahkan air liurnya tak pernah berhenti untuk diproduksi saat melihat buah berwarna orange itu.

Baekhyun kembali kedalam mobil setelah membeli sekantong penuh buah pepaya,hanya pepaya. Didalam mobil Baekhyun kembali memperhatian pepaya yang dia beli namun tiba-tiba kejadian melintas dihadapannya.

 _'eomma, aku sangat lapar.'_

 _'kalau begitu makanlah pepaya ini.'_

 _'jangan memanjakannya Baek, dia sudah besar.'_

 _'bilang saja kau iri dasar tiang.'_

 _'Ya!aku ini seniormu setidaknya panggil aku Hyung.'_

 _'tidak mau,aku adalah anak eomma dan kau adalah milik eomma untuk apa aku menghormatimu.'_

 _'dasar bocah kurang ajar, kemari kau.'_

 _'huaaa,eomma ada tiang yang mengejarku selamatkan aku eomma.'_

 _'Tae berhenti jika seperti ini kau akan cepat haus dan, Ya! Park Chanyeol berhenti menguci lehernya kau bisa membunuhnya.'_

Baekhyun kembali memegangi kepalanya yang pening, kemudian menyederkan punggunya di kursi. Dia memijat pelipisnya pelan.

'Tae, jadi kau juga disana? Lalu sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada kita? Apa yang telah terjadi padaku selama 90 hari?'

.

.

.

HARI KEBERANGKATAN

Baekyun mengenpelkan poselnya di legia kirinya, dia tengah menelpon hyungnya yang sampai sekarang belum datang kebandara. Suasana bandara hari ini sangat sesak baberapa kru tengah mondar mandir mengurusi properti yang harus mereka bawa dan beberap manager yang kewalahat menuruti permintaan artisnya.

'hyung kau diamana? Pesawat akan segera berangkat.'

'bagaimana bisa, jadi aku harus pergi duluan? Apa aku harus pulang dan kita berangkat bersama saja?"

'baiklah hyung, cepat sembuh.'

Baekhyun kembali memasukan poselnya kedalam saku celanya, dia memalingkan pandangannya kepada seorang pria yang tengah memeluk wanita dengan perut yang besal.

"Jondae, kau harus berjanji untuk cepat pulang dan melihat anak kita lahir." Ucap wanita tersebut dia perlu meninggikan lehernya untuk melihat suaminya.

"tentu saja, kau jaga dirimu dan bayi kita baik-baik aku akan segera pulang." Jawab Jongdea di mengelus rambut istrinya lembut.

Jongdae berlutut di depan perut besar sang istri dan mendekatkan telinganya disana, dia tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar pergerakan dari dalam sana.

"Jaga eommamu saat appa sedang pergi ya jagoan. Appa akan segera pulang jadi tunggu Appa." Ucap Jongdae kemudian mengelus lembut perut istrinya.

"Chen pesawatnya sudah mau berangkat, cepatlah." Suara pria manis bermata mirip kucing mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

Cehen berdiri dari menunduknya dan mengecup kening istrinya cepat.

"Aku pergi dulu." Bisik Chen ditelinga istrinya. Dan sang istri mengangguk

"Ayo xiu, kau juga perlu memeriksa ulang barang bawaanmu." Chen berbalik dan menatap pria yang dia panggil Xiu.

"maka dari itu kau harus menemaniku,kenapa harus membuat drama picisan seperti itu,kau kan hanya pergi selama 3 hari." Gerutu Xiumin, dia menarik lengan Chen dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju tumpukan barang bawaannya.

"ya,ya,ya, nona manis aku hanya ingin menyapa calon anakku." Bela Chen, yang mendatangkan decihan dari Xiumin.

Baekhyun mengalikan pandanganya saat merasakan Handphonya bergetar di dalam sakunya.

 _'Brengsek 2 calling'_

Baekhyun dengan cepat menggeser layar handphonya dengan cepat dan mendekatkannya ketelingannya.

 _'Babe,aku menunggumu di pesawat aku membatalkan jadwalku dan aku akan pergi bersamamu.'_

'Apa? Chanyeol kau sudah gila.'

 _'ya, aku tergila-gila padamu babe.'_

'Fuck you.'

' _yes, i will Fuck you l_ _ater_ _.'_

'Brengsek'

Baekhyun menutup sambungan telephonenya dengan kesal kemudian berjalan menuju pesawat.

TBC

...

N.B : di chap lalu gue salah nulis kalo sehun calon adik iparnya si Baek padahalkan luhan kakaknya baek*mohon maafkan saya*,gue juga nggak nyangka banyak yang suka aman fic abal gue. Atas fav,foll,dan review saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih. Dan yang terakhir review sangat mempengaruhi kelangsungan fic ini*plak,nggak tau diri*.

Review?


End file.
